


The Chronicles of a Young Actor

by AlterTamakin



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterTamakin/pseuds/AlterTamakin
Summary: Luke was not the most heroic nor the most malicious, his purpose was much simpler.He would follow his role with mastery.  In this world full of monsters and magic, his survival will depend on it, and if there is something he will do, it is to survive.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Act.

A word with broad meaning that can easily be defined as the simple idea of representing something or someone, making people really believe that you are what is being represented, even if for a short time.

A good performance can fool thousands, if not millions of people in a convincing and fluid way for hours on end.

Pretending, lying, convincing, all this characterizes a good actor. And that was basically my job now, I am an actor.

No, not a television actor, even if the essence is the same, my case is much more... Eccentric, so to speak.

It all started on a beautiful winter's day, when I was walking down the street and out of nowhere a nuclear bomb exploded the city, turning all the inhabitants into zombies that devoured me alive and...

...

Well, the truth is that I was walking down the street without paying attention and ended up being run over. A cliché and empty death, really disappointing.

Yes, I died, but I'm alive. How is that possible? Simple, the old and famous reincarnation. But not any reincarnation, I was reborn in a magical world, full of monsters and demons and breasts and breasts...

Anime are really strange and I was reborn in an anime ecchi to make it worse. This would really be very shameful, if it wasn't scary by the great number of monsters and tragedies that plague this place.

This world is not friendly, in fact, one could argue that it is one of the most dangerous worlds to have a second life. Certainly, a world that I wouldn't choose to spend my vacation in.

And to make matters worse, I not only didn't have the power of choice but I wasn't even properly informed of the situation. You have no idea how strange it was to be born in an orphanage and spend years trying to understand why people have colored hair.

Seriously, I thought I lived in a circus for a whole year. A whole year.

But in my defense, I was pretty confused at the time, after all it's very strange that you are a baby and can think rationally. Growing up wasn't as problematic as I imagined, apart from some painful things that shouldn't be cited for personal reasons...

Cof breast-feeding cof fraud cof.

Leaving my past aside, now I am living well in a giant mansion, married with two children, having an incredible and loving life with an even brighter future.

...

...

Yes, that was another lie.

Actually I live in an abandoned house in Kuoh, without a job, documents and much less a fixed income. Very disappointing, I admit.

To end up like this was a lot of bad luck along with unsolved problems of society. Also known as corrupted demons, savages, I don't know one of those aberrations invading and killing almost everyone in the orphanage. One sad day for sure, and that's what made me be what I am today. An actor.

It all started on the day of the attack, me running away like the 12 year old child I was, feeling my stress and my fear reach huge heights, while I cried under my beautiful bed.

And in the meantime it appeared.

______________________________________________________________

Name: Luke Kajui

Paper: Level 1 - Liar 

Performance: 46%.

Skills: [Intuition - low] [Lucky - low]

______________________________________________________________

Take this and put a zero in action and it is identical to that day, a screen that showed some kind of differentiated gamer system and that was also the only thing I had as power in this world.

My destiny as an actor started in that instant, I understood the implications almost instantly and this gave me many different feelings. Happiness, doubt, security and of course...

Courage.

It was thanks to this that I was able to run away that day, this is how I was able to live to tell the story I am telling now.

My abilities supported me all the time, my intuition that seemed like some kind of spider sensor showing me the places I should avoid so as not to hit the bloody monster that day. 

I also believe that it was thanks to my other ability that the monster never went in my direction, as if luck was totally on my side. In less than 10 minutes I was running like a madman through a forest cheering to get somewhere.

A story of overcoming, which gave me the purpose for my life now, the system protected me, and I owed it for that. I depended on it.

So as a good companion, what else should I do if not...

"Are you telling me this is gold?"

"Yes, and it's pure gold, 24 carats if I'm right."

With a smile on my face, I watch the frustrated gemologist slowly pass his hand across his face. It seemed he wanted to laugh so as not to cry.

"Can you explain to me why I'm dirty with gold paint?"

I bow my head, pretending to be confused by your question.

"A fetish of yours?"

"Get out of my store or I'll call the police," yeah, he didn't like the joke.

I turn my body 360º and walk slowly until I'm totally out of the store, without removing my smile from my face once. One more act done with excellence.

"AND NEVER COME BACK!"

Wow, I better get out of here soon.

______________________________________________________________

Name: Luke Kajui

Paper: Level 1 - Liar 

Performance: 49%.

Skills: [Intuition - low] [Lucky - low]

______________________________________________________________

Great, 3% is a good reward. Usually I get only 2 or 1, I think this guy must really have taken my lie on the staff. Or he really has a fetish for gold, who knows.

My hands turn the wheel to the side while my eyes explore the people on the sidewalk in search of my next target, after all, a good actor can't stay without playing his role for a long time, this can harm his acting.

Thanks to this wonderful car I got in one of those raffles with my 'lucky' ability doing all the work. It was a bureaucratic hell getting them to give me the car, but threatening to expose them in the media as farsees have arranged everything very fast.

But it still sucks not having legal documents, if those damn exorcists hadn't simply taken the orphanage off the map. I know, I know, letting such a massacre go out in the media would be problematic, but did I need to erase it from existence?

Now no notary will believe that I was born in a 'fictitious' orphanage, I got +5% on the day because of it.

Opa, I think I found my next victim.

I slowed down my car, stopping it near the sidewalk that was almost completely empty, if it wasn't for the strange bald teenager who was drooling on the glass, staring static at a bunch of anime figures (lolis).

"Hey, buddy. Having some trouble there?"

...

I've been ignored, and this guy's really imagining lolis in the middle of the street? As expected from one of the characters in the perverted trio.

"Yourself the bald one."

"Ein?!" The teenager finally notices me, wiping the drool from his mouth and continuing. "Are you talking to me?"

"It's you. Let me guess, you're out of money to buy your little dolls, aren't you?"

A frown formed on his face before he said it out loud. "Yes, why? Is there a problem with that?"

Hostility, even better.

"Actually, I think I can lend you some money if you want. You remind me of me younger," completely ignoring the fact that this body is only 18 these days, even if for some reason everyone thinks I'm 20 or older.

I think it's because my height is much higher than the Japanese average, and because of the lack of 'advanced puberty' that every teenager in this world seems to have.

He blinked his eyes several times, staring at me like an idiot for a long time. I think he's waiting for me to say that it's a prank.

"That sounds too good to be true..."

At least he's not an idiot like I thought and hoped... Why is he in a position of dogity?

"But please, lend me that money! I'll reward him back, I swear! I'll do anything to get my Illya-chan!" I take it all back, he's just an idiot.

"Sure take it here," I throw a little bag on the floor next to him, the bag hits the floor making a sound of little things hitting each other. "Enjoy it and..."

"Thanks a lot," my smile almost breaks for my surprise of having my hands grabbed by the smiling boy who swung it up and down before releasing it, picking up the bag and running to the store.

"I swear I'll give it back some time!" It was his last scream before he entered the store, without even checking the contents of the bag.

I didn't even have to use the story of the stones being precious, what an idiot.

I step on the gas, getting out of there as fast as possible and following a route to my favorite restaurant. I whistle in my direction, missing a good song.

Maybe I should buy some CDs later or something... This car has a record player after all.

I feel a twinge in my mind, signaling that my lie has finally been discovered.

______________________________________________________________

Name: Luke Kajui

Paper: Level 1 - Liar 

Acting: 55%

Skills: [Intuition - low] [Lucky - low]

______________________________________________________________

6%, all this with only one victim?!

Is this a bonus for the character being part of the plot? Or did he really take my lie to as many people as possible?

I don't have the answer yet, but if it continues like this it won't take long for me to reach 100%.

I let a truer smile adorn my face, turning my wheel while driving excited about the evident future. But my smile is quickly broken in a feeling of disbelief, at the same time I change gear and slow down, watching something interesting but very bad.

"S-be with me, please!"

Two extremely familiar teenagers on the sidewalk, one declaring themselves lovingly to the other. Something that should be beautiful to see, I could only dislike the implications of the act.

The anime had already begun and I didn't even finish my first, frustrating role.

I speed past both of them at high speed and take a little scare away from them. Frustrating, very frustrating. How can I be a good actor if I can't even finish my deadlines correctly?

My eyes notice as soon as I looked, my feet hitting the brake, stopping the car on the sidewalk next to the store I wanted to go. WacDonald's, really a very original name...

I need to improve my performance, I need to grow faster. These are facts that have guaranteed my long-term survival.

I didn't want to appeal to that, but it seems I have no choice. I put my usual smile on my face again, entering the store and letting the automatic door close on my back.

I'll have to take it, much more seriously.


	2. Preparation

"All this?!"

I sit on my couch in the living room, stressed out in thinking that I would have to bleed my pockets to put that plan into practice. 

"Yes, no yen less"

Bargaining was never my strong suit, but it doesn't cost anything to try...

"But can't you give a first purchase discount or something?"

"Do I look like a charity by any chance?" Rude, I felt the mockery miles away.

"I've already told you my price, if you want things for tomorrow it's good not to complain" I turn my eyes to the annoying stubbornness, too bad I have no other choices at the moment.

"Okay, I pay, I pay. But I hope it's functional by tomorrow night".

"It will be ready by 6 p.m."

"And the disclosure? Remember that it's only with people from Kuoh"

"Who do you think I am? Programming bots is literally child's play"

"Well, it was great doing business with you," I turn off the phone, leaving a smile on my face. The plan was going well, even if it cost a lot of money, it would be worth the result.

I sit in my chair, back typing on my computer. In search of more information from this world.

Knowledge is control, knowledge is power.

Keeping up to date is essential to survive in a world like this, and I would love to discover things that are happening and that have already occurred in this world.

Even being very similar to my old world, this universe also had several giant divergences. For example, even if Hitler took over Germany in 1934, he only remained in power until 1940 mysteriously disappearing and ending the war without great tragedies.

The holocaust never occurred, the black plague killed only 400,000 people, the French revolution did not generate the period of terror, and most surprisingly, the Russian revolution was a failure and the USSR never existed.

All the changes being caused by mysteries that historians do not know how to define correctly, because they seem to have been made totally at random. But for someone with my knowledge it was clear the involvement of the supernatural in events.

And of course, not everything was flowers, several other tragedies were born for mysterious reasons like those above. One of them is described in the website I just opened, 'a genocide with no apparent cause in which thousands of people died for lack of blood in Romania', something that left all historians confused because they had no document about the possible cause of it.

So they simply theorized that it was some kind of disease or worm outbreak, something acceptable since they didn't know about the existence of vampires in this world. And several other genocides caused by 'unknown' motives have also been documented in history, and these are probably just the ones that were released to the common people.

Imagine all the secrets hidden beneath the cloth. Hehehe, even though it had nothing to do with my purpose, I still loved mysteries.

I let out a tired yawn, it was already night.

It seems that my free time is over.

XXXXXXXX

One more day, one more hour of work.

Walking around the city with my car, looking for more victims before it's time to put my plan in practice.

My head was shaking while I accelerated through the city, the feeling of freedom was great, just missing a little music.

I need to remember to buy a record from Kansas on such a day.

I turn the wheel entering another street, slowing down to get a good look at people in search of an easy victim.

Businessmen in a hurry, not too risky and can lead to a process that I really don't want to take.

A group of children, not too immature to take seriously a lie.

An old, not very cruel.

A cliché group of teenage men surrounding a girl, not too risky and...

Wait a minute, that girl is what I'm thinking...

I just had a great plan.

I slow down even more, getting close to the sidewalk that the group was located, they didn't even notice my presence even after I stopped the car on their side.

"Hey, girl, why don't you keep us company tonight?"

"Yes, let's have some fun, it doesn't cost anything".

These guys looked like a standard stereotype of a delinquent, varied hairstyles, piercings, an idiotic smile...

"I-It's that I need to buy a-", the girl walks away trying to explain that she needs to leave in a hurry, but of course, that's completely inefficient.

A black-haired guy walks up and grabs her by the arm, scaring her, while giving her another one of those stupid smiles.

This is my time.

"Hey, brother, who are these people? Your friends?" My loud voice caught the attention of everyone in the group, leaving them confused by my surprise appearance.

The guy with black hair ended up being the first to react. "I-Brother?"

I will of course take this opportunity to continue.

"Are you wearing women's clothes again? I thought you said you were going to stop this?"

I had to hold my laugh to their shock faces as I realized the situation they'd found themselves in.

"Is that a fucking man?!"

"What the fuck!"

"That's why I don't like to go after the ones with the little tits!"

The insults and complaints came naturally along with the anger of having been 'cheated' plus a heresy from the blond guy.

"Tsk. Let's get out of here", they left without looking back, one even spat on the ground as a sign of contempt, but it was clear the shame they must have felt.

'Gang tries to catch woman and ends up discovering a little surprise under the rags. Surely quite shameful, but hilarious.

And my role rose to 55%, not bad.

"T-Thanks sir!"

Hm?

The girl is still here, and she's also thanking me. Well, I saved her after all.

Actually I should thank her for having a perfect physiognomy for my lie to work, but I'm a very dedicated actor for that.

I open my glove compartment by grabbing a pen and my personal diary, taking a small sheet of paper from it and writing a phone number.

I finish in a moment and return to the girl who kept looking at me without leaving the place. "Here take it.

"What's that?" She said, taking the paper a little reluctantly and watching its contents. 

"It's my number, in case you need another little help. I'll always be available to help a pretty girl like you," she said, but somehow it was enough to make the teen blush.

Only in anime.

Wait, what is she doing?

"A-Ah more, more..."

I ignored her tame speech and accelerated, leaving the place before she could finish her sentence. With the streets empty, within minutes I was already blocks away from the girl stopping my car carefully near a random sidewalk.

______________________________________________________________

Name: Luke Kajui

Paper: Level 1 - Liar

Performance: 60%

Skills: [Intuition - low] [Lucky - low]

______________________________________________________________

And then, I let go of my face laughing without restrictions to the situation that just occurred, and thinking about what the girl will think when she finds out that the number I gave her is from a motel.

Hahaha, I'm really a great troll- I mean, a liar, a great liar. It's a shame I forgot to give a false name too, at least it wasn't a big loss.

*BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP*

This sound, it seems, is already 18 hours, that is, it is finally time to finish the preparations.

XXXXXX

It was exactly 6:50 when I arrived at the building, darkness was already beginning to dominate the skies as the sun disappeared on the horizon.

Leaving my car, I went to the trunk to get a can of white paint was in the trunk along with my other junk, even though this was one of the few things I bought most was taken off the street at some point.

Some even say I was a compulsive accumulator of so many things that I picked up on the street. They may be right, I can't go without picking up things that seem useful from the street.

I hate waste after all.

With my brush and can of paint in hand, it's time for the biggest party of the week. Or rather, the biggest lie of the week.

Thanks to the death of the owner of the biggest ballad in town, today will be a day of mourning for all its branches leaving hundreds of partygoers nowhere to go and that's where the demand was made.

Everything was orchestrated without problems, my friend Yuzuro made a fake website about a huge party with free entrance and free food that would happen today in this abandoned building, and advertised to as many teenagers and party addicts as he could (or rather, that was worth the amount I paid).

Many people thinking that they will go to a huge party just to be tricked and become kids of life, a very easy way to grow my statistics without police involvement and the like.

Because they don't have loss and consequently I don't have profit, the police won't care much and because it's something last minute it won't attract so much attention, which should make me safe at best.

It's only 3 hours until the 'start time' of the party, but the way it must have some advance I arrived even earlier just to leave a message on the wall for the kind guests of the day.

Just to leave them more kids and in compensation I get more statistics. I plan to pass the level today after all.

My steps echo in place as I walk towards the building, smiling at the fact that there seems to be no one to spoil the plan, everything seemed to be right.

Then I froze. My body suffered the biggest shiver I've felt in years, my mind went into chaos, as if screaming 'Danger' with a loud speaker in my ear.

A feeling that I was familiar enough, that I could not forget. Flashbacks of screams and sounds of death clouded my mind for a few moments as I realized my mistake.

How could I forget them. How could I forget those monsters. How could I forget your favorite dweller, those damned beings who live in darkness just to kill unsuspecting idiots.

Cold sweat was coming down my forehead, it was bad, very bad. This would no longer be a lie party.

This will be a FUCKING massacre.

**Author's Note:**

> // The system used was inspired by the same one used by ImBoredSoJustDoingRandom in your fanfic 'Key of light'.


End file.
